


An ode to the emerald sphinxes

by Tomatograter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, character study/appreciation, fan comic, this is platonic family bonding time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 05:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19605973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomatograter/pseuds/Tomatograter
Summary: Jade & Jake dance. or alternatively: illustrated contemplations on the Harley-Englishes.(Fan comic)





	An ode to the emerald sphinxes




End file.
